


Тихо, детка.

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DEFINITELY not the way you gunplay holy shit this is dangerous don't do this, Gunplay, HYDRA Husbands, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Prostate Milking, hot power top jack rollins, not ssc, ugh i don't know, various and sundry consent issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Тихо, детка.Слова слетают с губ Джека просто восхитительно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [easy, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251933) by [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite). 



_Тихо, детка._

Слова слетают с губ Джека просто восхитительно.

 _Тихо, детка._ Когда он разряжает взрывное устройство. У него огромные, но ловкие руки, отключающие провода без единого намека на волнение. Он работает кропотливо, как ювелир, сосредоточив свое внимание на задании, его руки полны опыта и уверенности.

 _Тихо, детка._ Когда он смеется, сбивая с ног зарвавшегося новичка, вбивая сапогами урок прямо под ребра. Они сопротивляются, конечно, они всегда сопротивляются, но он удерживает их без усилий каблуком посреди спины до тех пор, пока они не успокаиваются. _Тихо_ , бормочет он с усмешкой, снисходительностью и капелькой гордости в голосе.

 _Тихо, детка._ Когда, раскрыв ладони в миролюбивом жесте, поднимает руки, успокаивая Зимнего Солдата после особо неприятной миссии. Он хорош в обращении с парнем, потому что он хорош в обращении с дикими животными — всегда знает, как сыграть своим телом, минимизируя исходящую от него угрозу, знает, как правильно изменить тембр голоса или позу. Именно ему всегда удается привести парня в сговорчивое и расслабленное состояние после дерьмового задания благодаря спокойствию в голосе и непробиваемому терпению.

 _Тихо, детка._ Когда он ведет огромной ладонью по заднице Брока, успокаивая, уговаривая — словно тот дикое животное, дрожащее под его прикосновением.

Брок бы огрызнулся в ответ, если бы мог — если бы слова не были наждачной бумагой на языке, обращаясь в пыль раньше, чем ему всегда удается вспомнить язык, на котором он говорит. Он хочет материться, ёрничать, насмехаться; но Джек к этому моменту всегда доводит его до состояния полного беспамятства, почти унизительного. Это было бы чертовски ужасно, если бы не было чертовски прекрасно, если бы не доставало ему до самого нутра, заставляя кишки выворачиваться от восхитительной зависимости, которую взрастил в нём Джек.

Все, что он способен распознать, это вкус пороха и смазки.

Сначала Джек сунул пистолет ему в глотку. Нет… не сунул, это произошло более торжественно. Джек ласково разработал горло Брока стволом, легко и терпеливо. Он забрал пистолет у Брока, без единого слова, но блеск в его глазах весьма красноречиво говорил о его желаниях. А когда Джек становится таким молчаливым и внушительным, с расправленными плечами и поставленной перед собой целью — кто такой Брок, чтобы отказывать ему? Он никогда не мог устоять перед вызовом, и он никогда не сможет устоять перед непоколебимым, решительным Джеком Роллинзом. И он превращается в податливый пластилин под руками Джека, когда тот включает этот голос, это сладкое журчание в сочетании с уверенными руками, удерживающими Брока на месте.

Вкус смазки пришел с пальцев, нашедших дорогу в рот Брока после того, как Джек столетиями растягивал его с терпением святого. Не существует слов, способных заставить Роллинза передвинуться или ускорить темп, когда он наслаждается процессом, получая удовольствие от действия, от пытки. Мольбы лишь заставляют его замедлиться, а любые звуки только подогревают его эго. Когда Джек закончил с ним, посчитав достаточно растянутым и готовым, то в приказном порядке щелкнул пальцами, требуя вычистить их.

Но память о пальцах внутри покрыта пылью прошедших столетий. Ей нет места, когда Брок оставлен наедине с пустотой там, где ощущался жар Джека, призрачные прикосновения его мозолистых рук.

— _Тихо_ , — говорит Джек откуда-то из-за спины, и…

_Щёлк._

...До него доносится щелчок взводимого курка.

Весь воздух вылетает из легких Брока и из проклятой комнаты. Его сердце разгоняется до миллиона миль в секунду, стуча в груди подобно чертову пулемёту. Они никогда так не делали раньше: пистолет никогда не был заряжен и взведен и _готов_ к выстрелу в руке Джека.

Смертоносно.

Но Джек спокоен — он увереннее и сильнее тебя — с его _тихо, Брок, тихо_ и прикосновениями пальцев к коже. Успокаивающий жест, словно Джек ведет один из безмолвных разговоров с Солдатом, с его дикими глазами и подрагивающими мышцами. Что-то есть в тембре его голоса, чем никак не удается насытиться, как будто Брок умирает от жажды по голосу Джека и по его присутствию. И, черт побери, Рамлоу даже не может сформулировать протест, так его трясет от жажды, и его мозгам _стоило знать лучше_. Это _неправильно, неправильно, **неправильно**_ …

И так охренительно хорошо, когда к нему прижимается холодный металл. Джек с минуту просто держит его там, несомненно наблюдая за тем, как пульсирует дырка Брока, податливая и скользкая от трех пальцев Джека внутри, находившихся там всего минуту назад. Брок нуждается в этом, требует это, ноет, слишком взвинченный, чтобы волноваться об этом. А Джек работает в своем темпе, входя внутрь, когда считает нужным, когда Брок измучен и сломан ожиданием.

Роллинз уверенной рукой начинает вжимать в него пистолет, не ослабляя давления, но не заставляя Рамлоу принять больше, чем он способен. И Броку приходится приложить всю выдержку до последней капли, чтобы не спустить в первую же секунду, при первом же нажиме и обжигающем давлении. Он любит боль, любит, как она заставляет его шипеть от проникновения, но это так стоит того, когда Джек продолжает вводить, продолжает растягивать его собственным пистолетом. Металл нагревается от его кожи, от его внутренностей, хотя каждый продвигающийся внутрь участок приносит приятный укус холода, вытягивая из него тепло.

Это не член Джека, но это мог бы быть он, учитывая темп, в котором Джек двигает им в Броке, прижимая ствол прямо к горящей точке внутри, твердой настолько, что с члена Брока капает на простыни. Это нечестно, что Роллинз использует пистолет как часть себя, как часть тела, с которой он знаком с рождения. Есть что-то прекрасное в жестокой природе металла, в том, как он никогда не нагревается полностью.

— Чудесно, детка. Ты прекрасен. Блядь… посмотри, как ты принимаешь его ради меня, просто совершенство. — Джек никогда не затыкает свой грёбаный рот, но сейчас это встряхивает Брока в совершенно другом направлении в отличие от привычного раздражения. Иногда Джек говорит, и это заставляет Брока подставить пузо, раскрыться своему заму легко и без сопротивления, как будто он был создан для этого. И, конечно, Джек всегда заостряет на этом внимание, надавливая чуть сильнее и заставляя Брока дрожать чуть отчаяннее.

Рамлоу трясется, задыхается и поскуливает, когда Джек заталкивает в него пистолет, заставляя его течь без конца и без передышки, повторяя _тихо, тихо_ с улыбкой, поглаживая ладонью по боку. Успокаивая.

Брок едва успевает перевести дух, когда Джек переключается, переставая выдаивать его и успокаивая как зверя, заговаривая как трясущуюся девственницу. И, конечно, именно это вынуждает его застонать, подаваясь бедрами назад и выгибая спину — вся порочность происходящего остается за рамками восприятия.

— _Тихо, детка._ — Обычно Джек не скупится на грязь, заставляя Рамлоу чувствовать себя испорченным и использованным. Но только когда он становится таким, Рамлоу по-настоящему ощущает это всем нутром, ощущает, как слова пробираются вовнутрь, толкая на греховный путь. Он не может сдержать стонов, не может сдержать проклятий, когда Джек выдыхает _Тихо_ , и гладит его по спине, успокаивая. Это отвратительно. Это _волнующе_.

После, кажется, часов он выстраивает ритм, правда, не перестав успокаивать и выравнивать Рамлоу одной из этих гигантских ручищ, сжимающих его бедро, заставляющих двигаться вместе с ним. Он ухитряется ввести кусок металла в Брока с поразительной аккуратностью, заставляя колени Рамлоу дрожать, спину потеть, а зрение расплываться. И умолять.

И только тогда Джек поддается. Он с силой вдавливает пистолет в Брока, постоянно потирая распухшую простату, в то же время второй рукой наконец надрачивая его член. Это унизительно, как мало движений по стволу нужно, чтобы Брок, задыхаясь, спустил на простыни, дрожа и толкаясь бедрами в руку Джека подобно животному. У него темнеет перед глазами, но ему насрать, потому что у него звенит всё тело, и он чувствует себя просто божественно.

Когда он приходит в себя, вытягивает себя из грёбаного религиозного экстаза, то обнаруживает, что Джек сидит, прислонившись к изголовью, и чистит пистолет Брока. К его конечностям едва начинают возвращаться ощущения в виде блаженного покалывания, и у него уходит некоторое время, чтобы заметить, что нога Джека лежит поверх его, обеспечивая надежную и уверенную точку соприкосновения.

Брок выдыхает и едва заметно, но довольно улыбается. Он кивает на пистолет в опытных руках партнёра.  
— Спасибо. За чистку.  
Джек в ответ смеется и смеется.


End file.
